


Behind the close(te)d Doors

by TheEveOfLilith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveOfLilith/pseuds/TheEveOfLilith
Summary: Neji vyrazil jistým krokem z budovy.Šel mlčky.Neotočil se.Nerozloučil se.Po jeho pravici nonšalantně kráčel černovlasý mladík, na tváři úšklebek.Neji v zádech cítil Taiův nesouhlasný pohled.Ignoroval ho.





	Behind the close(te)d Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blur_Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blur_Vision/gifts).



> Prostředí a originální postavy v této povídce jsou založené na cyklu **[Boj proti Osudu](https://konoha.cz/node/53235)**.  
> Je to spoluautorská povídka, kterou píšeme s Blur_Vision, a která je dostupná mimo jiné na webu konoha.cz.  
>   
> Tahle povídka se zabývá tím, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby 39. kapitola Boje proti Osudu proběhla jinak, temněji. Za vymyšlení názvu téhle jednorázovky moc děkuji Blur_Vision!  
>   
> Pokud si chcete povídku užít opravdu do hloubky a plně pochopit motivace a chataktery postav, doporučuji přečtení ideálně celého Boje - když originální postavy, obzvlášť Nishina, poznáte, tahle věc pak dostane úplně jiný rozměr. (PS: Prvních pár kapitol Boje je vážně stará a kostrbatá záležitost, po 10. se kvalita psaní zlepšuje, slibujem.)  
>   
> Pokud se na 70+ kapitol necítíte, ničemu to nevadí. Povídka by měla jakž takž fungovat i sama o sobě.

Klika zavrzala a on prošel brankou.

Jisté kroky se vydaly po kamenném dláždění.

Dvě růže, rudá a bílá, stonky sevřené v jeho dlani, se vyhřívaly v posledních paprscích zapadajícího slunce.

Šel touhle cestou stokrát, tisíckrát. Mohl mít zavřené oči a stejně by věděl, kudy jít. Mohl být slepý a stejně by s jistotou věděl, kde ji najde. Kde je najde oba.

A skutečně, támhle byla, přímo pod převislou břízou.

Rychlost jeho chůze zvolnila, když teď viděl, že ji má na dosah. Přesto už za pár chvil jeho boty neklapaly po kameni, ale šustily v trávě.

A stačilo jen pár dalších okamžiků a stanul ve svém cíli.

„Tak jsem tu zase.“

Usmál by se.

Kdyby jeho obličej jen ten výraz znal.

„Jak ses dnes měla?“ Uvolněně se posadil do zelených stébel, nohy zkřížené do tureckého sedu. Růže trpělivě odpočívaly v jeho klíně. Vítr se prohnal skrz tmavé vlasy. Několik neposedných pramínků vlétlo do obličeje. Netečně je nechal na místě a dál přes tmavou clonu hleděl před sebe.

„Já jsem byl dnes celý den s týmy.“ Odmlčel se a povzdechl si. „Vím, jsem s nimi každý den, ale co jiného bych ti jinak říkal?“ Pokrčil rameny. Z břízy se sneslo k zemi několik lístků. Padaly bezhlesně, a jakmile se vmísily mezi zelná stébla, byly navždy zapomenuty.

„Tvému týmu se taky daří dobře. Tai je dobrý učitel.“

Zhluboka se nadechl. Ve vzduchu omamně voněly květiny.

„Nemusíš mít strach. Jsou všichni na dobré cestě. Nezapomínej, že Kyoudou už se stala chuuninem.“ Zatřepal hlavou a vlasy se poslušně svezly pryč z jeho obličeje.

„A se Setsuyakem je to taky lepší. Vzdal to – co se dá dělat, viď? Aspoň, že je teď konečně šťastnější.“ Mužovy oči se zavřely a on se nechal pohladit po tváři. Byl to jemný dotek; nic, než závan vzduchu.

„Ale dost už o mně.“ Zatřepal hlavou. Jeho záda se narovnala a ruce se složily v klíně; opatrně, tak, aby nepolámaly jemné stonky. Oči se znovu zaostřily.

„Co malý? Netrápí tě moc?“

Jeho hlas by se zlomil.

Kdyby jen věděl, jak se to dělá.

„Určitě je hodný. My oba jsme přece také byli tiché děti.“

Nedovolil myšlenkám sklouznout do vzpomínek na pěkné děvče schovávající se za otcovými nohavicemi.

„Náš malý chlapeček je celý po nás.“ Zarazil se.

„Vlastně už není tak malý, viď? Už to je přece pět let.“ Dech mu mezi rty unikl téměř neslyšně. Téměř.

„Pořád se mi to zdá jako včera.“ Vysvětlil smířlivě a sklopil hlavu. Jeho oči bez zornic padly na tiché květy.

„Vidíš, málem bych zapomněl.“ Jeho záda se opět narovnala a ruka stiskla útlé stonky. „Přinesl jsem další květiny, ať to tady máte pěkné.“

Nohy se rozpletly a muž se postavil. Jeho stín padal na zelený koberec v jedné dlouhé rovné čáře. Jeden krok. Napřáhnutá ruka. Nahrbená záda. Pokrčená kolena.

A rudá růže těžce klesající na chladný mramor.

„Tahle je pro tebe.“

Zašeptal.

Bílý květ následoval svou sestru vzápětí.

„A tahle pro malého.“

Prostor naplnilo ticho.

Pár bílých očí upřeně hleděl před sebe.

Muž hledal sílu odtrhnout pohled od pěkného děvčete s modrými vlasy.

Muž hledal sílu položit spící miminko, tolik podobné jemu samotnému, zpět do jeho postýlky.

Muž se nadechl a zamrkal.

 „Zatím se mějte hezky, Hinato.“

Plíce se roztáhly v nádechu a narovnaly shrbené tělo.

„Zítra přijdu zase.“

A jeho kroky znovu šustily v trávě a potom klapaly po kameni.

Klika zavrzala, když procházel brankou.

Mužova ruka na ní se třásla.

Ve vzduchu se vznášela mdlá vůně květin.

A mužovy oči by brečely.

Kdyby jen uměly ronit slzy.

 

***

 

Světlo v koupelně unaveně zablikalo, než se probudilo k životu. Muž trpělivě stál ve dveřích. Netečně čekal, až se proud světla ustálí, a až potom vstoupil na ledové kachličky.

Chodidla se instinktivně napjala v reakci na chlad a muži přeběhl mráz po zádech. Výraz v jeho obličeji ale zůstal netečný.

Plosky nohou několikrát tiše pleskly o podlahu a muž stanul před zrcadlem. Dlouhé prameny rozpuštěných vlasů mu splývaly kolem obličeje, lámaly se o ramena, a obklopovaly jeho zahalenou hruď a paže jako síť. Mechanickým pohybem odhrnul clonu z obličeje a natáhl se po hřebenu.

Nevnímal doteky jeho hrotů na své lebce ani tahání, které způsobovaly, jen slepě hleděl do zrcadla a potom zahodil hrst vypadaných pramenů do umyvadla a sepnul vlasy do pevného ohonu.

Ruka se natáhla po kohoutku a muž zapnul vodu. Mlčky nabral do dlaní hrst průzračné tekutiny. Náhlý chlad na jeho obličeji mu vyslal po páteři další mrazivý signál a zahnal z jeho těla poslední pozůstatky spánku. Bledé oči zbavené ospalek mdle sledovaly zacuchané prameny, neochotně uhýbající proudící tekutině. Ze špičky nosu stékala tenká přímka vody přímo do jejich středu.

Prameny sebou trhali jako hadi.

Pohoršeně.

Rozhořčeně.

Přesto je průzračná tekutina vteřinu po vteřině přemáhala a jeden svíjející se had za druhým mizeli v odtoku. Teprve když odplaval poslední, šumění vody utichlo a mužův pohled se zvedl zpět k jeho odrazu v zrcadle.

Oči netečně hleděly samy do sebe v nekonečném cyklu, zatímco látka mužovy noční tuniky žíznivě vpíjela zbývající kapky vody, prchající po křivce krku z bledého obličeje.

Mužova levá ruka se zvedla k pásku, držícímu kus oblečení na jeho místě.

Zatáhla.

Noční tunika se s lehkostí svezla ze širokých ramen na podlahu, kde zůstala ležet v neuspořádané hromádce.

Nyní se mužovy oči od zrcadla odtrhly téměř násilím.

Krytý jenom bledou kůží, lesknoucí se v ostrém světle žárovky, sundal ze šňůry na prádlo čisté oblečení.

O minutu později si už urovnával na hrudi kimono. Jeho oči naposledy střelily k zrcadlu. Muž si přitáhl límec blíže ke krku, aby skryl zuřivě rudý flek, rozkládající se po ploše jeho klíční kosti.

Látka se nevinně otřela o citlivé místo.

Nosem zašuměl prudký nádech.

Rty se stáhly do tenké linky.

Světlo zhaslo a za pár okamžiků zaklaply dveře.

Posledním slyšitelným zvukem byly spěšné kroky na schodech.

 

***

 

Do tréninkového prostoru dorazil před východem slunce. Bez špetky zájmu zaznamenal přítomnost druhého senseie. Světlovlasý muž vzhlédl od své knihy a jejich oči se střetly. Neji potlačil povzdech a věnoval druhému nevyhnutelné kývnutí na pozdrav. Nečekal ani na odpověď a ostře se otočil a zamířil k druhému okraji mýtiny.

V zádech cítil Taiův pohled.

Díkybohu netrval déle než pouhých pár vteřin.

Bylo to pouze pár let zpátky, kdy ho Tai byl schopen pozorovat celé minuty.

Neji tehdy skoro slyšel jeho myšlenky na dálku.

 _Mám za ním jít? Mám s ním mluvit? Co mu můžu říct? Čím ho můžu_ utěšit _?_

Bože, jak byl rád, že už tohle období skončilo!

Kroky ho neomylně zavedly k vzrostlému smrku. Posadil se do udusaného dolíčku u jeho kořenů, složil nohy do tureckého sedu a opřel se o hrubou kůru. Jeho oči se skryly pod víčky a jeho mysl se ztratila v meditaci.

To, co následovalo, bylo skoro jako rituál.

Za několik minut se ozval šramot. Bílé oči se na vteřinu otevřely, a poté opět zmizely pod víčky.

Nigenteki.

Neji zkoušel dál setrvávat ve svém vnitřním světě, ale kvůli tlumené konverzaci na opačné straně cvičiště meditace začala ztrácet efekt. Po další minutě si muž povzdechl a svoje úsilí vzdal. Věděl, že další snaha by stejně přišla vniveč. Oči ale přesto nechal zavřené a záda opřená o hrubou kůru.

Za dalších pár minut dorazil Nentou a sotva se hlasitě pozdravil se svou týmovou parťačkou, zašustily na druhé straně cvičiště větve stromů a další člen týmu doskočil na mýtinu. Prostorem se ozvalo hlasité zívnutí a o něco tišší „Čau lidi“.

Kyoudou.

Neji dál držel víčka pevně sevřená.

Byla to vyzkoušená metoda, jak se vyhnout mávání a podobným pozdravům.

Neměl koneckonců žádnou povinnost je přijímat ani oplácet. Byly to přece ninja tréninky. Nebyla to žádná společenská událost.

Pohledy, které na sobě čas od času ucítil, ignoroval.

„Yo, sensei.“

Nejiho víčka vyletěla nahoru a on vzhlédl.

Bílé zornice se střetly s očima černýma jako uhel.

Ani ho neslyšel přicházet.

Rty se roztáhly do úšklebku.

Jako obvykle.

Pohledy se rozpojily.

Muž rozpletl nohy, postavil se a beze slova zamířil do středu mýtiny.

Mladík ho s následoval, ústa stále zkřivená v pobavené grimase.

 

***

 

Kancelář Mizukage působila chladně.

_„Cíle byly eliminovány.“_

Žena za stolem přikývla a cosi si poznamenala na papír.

_„Díky, kapitáne.“_

Trojice jouninů byla propuštěna.

Neji vyrazil jistým krokem z budovy.

Šel mlčky.

Neotočil se.

Nerozloučil se.

Po jeho pravici nonšalantně kráčel černovlasý mladík, na tváři úšklebek.

Neji v zádech cítil Taiův nesouhlasný pohled.

Ignoroval ho.

 

***

 

Židle u jídelního stolu zavrzala o podlahu. Dřevo zaskřípalo pod vahou mladíka, která na něm neelegantně přistála. Místností zarezonoval hlasitý povzdech.

Neji naposledy vylil z hrnce s rýží bíle zakalenou vodu.

„Co dneska bude?“

Tekutina zašuměla a naposledy naplnila hrnec s rýží. Smaltované dno kovově cinklo o povrch sporáku. Plyn zasyčel a dlouhovlasý muž lusknutím prstů vyslal k plotýnce jiskru. Hořák vzplanul modrým tetelivým plamenem.

„Ryba.“

Mladík se zavrtěl a židle znovu zavrzala.

„Hmmm.“

Muž otevřel mrazák a vyndal dvě porce. Okořenil je, a potom je položil na rozpálenou pánev. Místnost se začala plnit lahodnou vůní.

„Tak jakej sem byl?“ V mladíkově hlase byl slyšet jeho úšklebek.

Neji odložil obracečku a zkontroloval rýži. Otázku ignoroval.

„Žádná pochvala? Vážně, _sensei_?“

Neji pomalu mrknul, potlačujíc povzdech.

„Nejsi malé dítě, abys potřeboval pochvaly.“

„Byla to moje první mise coby kapitána.“ Nishin se samolibě zasmál. „A myslím, že jsem to naprosto _zabil_.“

Neji otočil ryby na pánvi.

Nishin si teatrálně povzdechl.

„Když mě budete pořád takhle ignorovat, tak mě brzo přestanete bavit.“ Poznamenal suše, oči se zájmem upřené na svého dřívějšího senseie. Ten jen pokrčil rameny a začal krájet zeleninu.

Nishin se zachechtal. „Vlastně o co jde; nepřišel jsem si sem přece _povídat_.“ Zachechtal se, oči neustále přilepené na muži u kuchyňské linky.

„Jo. Očividně se sem chodíš najíst a nechat si vyprat.“ Opáčil chladně Neji. Nishin vyprsknul smíchy.

„Nebudu kecat, taky to hraje nějakou roli.“ Mladík ještě chvíli pozoroval mužova záda, po chvíli ho ale neměnná scéna přestala bavit, a tak složil ruce na stůl a opřel si o ně bradu.

„Dneska bys mohl aspoň nachystat stůl.“ Prsknul Neji, když slyšel, jak jeho lokty ťukly o dřevěnou desku. Nishin se líně zavrtěl a otočil hlavu na bok.

„Mohl.“

Neji si povzdechl a zkontroloval jídlo na sporáku. Potom se mlčky vrátil ke krájení zeleniny.

„Kdy to bude? Už mám hlad.“ Jedno uhlově černé oko zvědavě mžouralo přes křivku bicepsu. Když odpověď nepřicházela, s povzdechem se zase zavřelo.

 

***

 

Hůlky naposled zacinkaly o talíř a mladík spokojeně vydechl. Muž naproti němu složil svoje hůlky na stůl a postavil se.

„Postarej se o nádobí.“ Přikázal, zatímco mladík se jenom křivě šklebil. „Jdu se umýt.“

Muž se otočil zády ke stolu a zmizel z místnosti. Vystoupal po schodech a zamířil do koupelny.

Světlo v malé místnosti unaveně zablikalo, než se probudilo k životu. Žlutavé paprsky osvítily dlaždicemi pokryté stěny. Neji si povzdechl a na několik vteřin zavřel oči. Z kuchyně v přízemí nebyl slyšet žádný náznak hučení vody nebo cinkání umývaného nádobí. Neji otráveně semknul rty do tenké linky.

Co taky čekal.

Bílé oči se unaveně otevřely a muž začal uvolňoval svoje kimono. Jeden kus látky za druhým padal k zemi, kde se tvořila nesourodá zmuchlaná kupka. Muž jí nevěnoval pozornost; místo toho odhrnul závěs sprchového koutu a vstoupil na šedavé kachličky.

Sprchová hlavice začala chrlit proud chladné vody a smáčet mužova ztuhlá ramena. Pokožka na jeho těle se stáhla a na rukou se objevila husí kůže. Muž strnule stál a čekal, až se teplota vody upraví.

Vteřinu po vteřině jeho ramena klesala a naježená kůže se vyhlazovala. Muž sklonil hlavu a uvolnil navlhčené vlasy z ohonu. Mokré prameny těžce spadly na jeho ramena a propletly se s proudícími stružkami vody.

Svalnatá ruka se natáhl po sprchové hlavici a brzy bylo celé mužovo tělo pokryto třpytícími se kapkami. Výdechy vycházející z jeho plic už nebyly napjaté, ale relaxované. Oči se samy od sebe přivřely.

Za Nejiho zády zašustil závěs. Muž se dál se nechával stoicky hýčkat proudem teplé vody, víčka téměř zavřená.

„Líbí se mi vaše vlasy.“ Cizí chodidla mokře pleskla a o vodou pokryté kachličky ve sprchovém koutě a závěs se zavlnil, jak se vracel na své původní místo. Studená ruka přejela po mužových žebrech a shrnula těžké prameny na stranu. „Když jsou takhle namočené, vypadají skoro černě.“

Bílé oči se pomalu otevřely a muž se otočil. Mladíkova ruka mezitím sklouzla po jeho rameni a usídlila se na křivce jeho krku. Černé oči zářily. Bledá kůže, podobná jeho vlastní, se třpytila odraženými kapkami vody.

Muž k mladíkovi mlčky napřáhl ruku se sprchovou hlavicí. Nishin se ušklíbl a prsty se sevřely kolem lesklého madla. Než se otočil zpět, Neji si neodpustil rychlý pohled shora dolů po mladíkově vypracovaném těle. Nishin putování jeho očí zaznamenal a když stahoval svou dlaň z mužových zad, jeho úšklebek se ještě rozšířil.

Neji, neznalý Nishinova pobavení, zatím začal systematicky pokrývat svoje tělo vrstvou mýdla. Když se zpoza jeho zad natáhla ruka s dlaní otočenou vzhůru, bezmyšlenkovitě do ní pěnící objekt vložil a výměnou přijal zpět sprchu.

Teplá voda ho příjemně lechtala na kůži a ochotně smývala pěnu i zaschlý pot. Oči se opět zavřely.

 Kolem mužova pasu se omotaly svalnaté paže.

„Sensei.“

Nejimu mezi rty unikl tichý trhaný výdech, když se ruce přesunuly níž. Skrz opar pozoroval cestu z řídnoucích mydlinek, kterou za sebou zanechaly.

Jeho tělo bylo náhle otočeno a záda se neochotně opřela o chladné obložení. Voda nashromážděná na dně zašplouchala, jak do ní dosedla mladíkova kolena. Neji omámeně shlédl do temných očí. Mladíkovy rty se pootevřely.

Nejiho hlava se tvrdě střetla s kachličkami, když ho horká ústa jediným pohybem pohltila. Z krku se vydral potlačený sten. Kolem jeho vzrušení zarezonovalo hrdelní uchechtnutí. Neji bolestivě skousl svůj spodní ret.

A potom se přidaly ruce. Nejprve jen jemně dosedly na jeho boky a chvíli zůstaly nehybně na místě. Potom prsty zkoumavě přejely po křivce jeho pevného zadku a pokračovaly dál, až do míst, kde se připojovaly stehna. Nehty se zanořily do měkké tkáně a odtlačily půlky od sebe.

Neji zavrčel a sevřel opovážlivá zápěstí v kamenném stisku.

Ruce zmizely, stejně jako horké sevření kolem jeho ptáka. Sklonil se a zatnul vlastní nehty do mladíkových ramen. Zatáhl.

Mladík následoval tah mužových rukou a postavil se na nohy. A tentokrát to byl on, komu se do zad zakousl chlad obkladů.

Mladík překvapeně nasál vzduch mezerou mezi rty, než ale stihl nádech dokončit, byla jeho ústa lapena v zuřivém polibku. Mužovy sliny se smíchaly s ostrou chutí vzrušení v mladíkových ústech.

Nishinovy ruce se zatím vpletly do dlouhých vlasů. Sevřely prameny v pěstech a škubly. Muž zavrčel a mladík brzo ucítil hrubé doteky na vlastní lebce. Ušklíbl se. Přesně tak se mu to líbilo.

Jazyky zuřivě bojovaly o nadvládu. Nehty se bolestivě zatínaly do kůže na lebce.

Nishin ostře nasál nosem vzduch a sevřel mužův spodní ret mezi zuby.

Skousl.

Na jazyk se mu vylila opojná železitá chuť.

Jeho pták sebou zaškubal.

Muž se prudce odtáhl a uvolnil jednu ruku z mladíkových vlasů. Jejím hřbetem si otřel zranění. Na bílé kůži se táhla dlouhá rozmazaná červená skvrna. Muž se zamračil. Ze rtu mu zatím unikaly další karmínové kapky, míchaly se s vodou a neomylně si hledaly cestu k bradě.

Nishin využil svých dlaní, stále odpočívajících v Nejiho vlasech, a přitáhl si jeho obličej tak, že se jejich nosy dotýkaly. Vyplázl jazyk a nestydatě slízl rudou stružku. Černé oči zálibně sledovaly šok v těch bílých. Když troufalý jazyk doputoval zpět ke rtům, zajal je mladík v dalším vášnivém polibku.

Ten ale nevydržel dlouho. Muž se brzy odtáhl a opakovaným gestem otřel poškozený ret. Otráveně zkoumal nově vzniklou zuřivou čmouhu.

„Tohle bude vidět.“ Poznamenal otráveně, poukazujíc na krvácející ranku. Nishin jen s nezájmem pokrčil rameny a nechal své ruce ležérně sjet na mužovu vypracovanou hruď. Provokativně pohnul boky a vyzývavě šťouchnul svým vzrušeným ptákem do mužova stehna.

Neji se zamračil a k Nishinově nelibosti se záhy odtáhl. Plosky nohou zašplouchaly ve vrstvičce vody a mydlinek a muž zmizel za závěsem. Mladík otráveně zaklel, vypnul vodu a následoval mužova příkladu.

Mokrá chodidla pleskla o kachličky a Nishin se natáhl po ručníku. Hrubá tkanina na jeho kůži a pohled na svalnatá záda jen zvyšovaly jeho vzrušení. Zlostně stiskl rty a rychle se vysušil. Použitý ručník nechal ležel na podlaze a bez ostychu přikročil k muži, který si už celou minutu sušil vlasy. Ušklíbl se.

V konečcích prstu ucítil Nishin dobře známý bzukot chakry. Bez výčitek zabodl oči do svého cíle. Napjal rameno a s chirurgickou přesností zasáhl obnažený bod na mužově trapézu. Hyuuga na zlomek vteřiny ztuhnul.

A potom se otočil, ručník zapomenutě odpočívající na jeho druhém rameni.

Bílé oči byly zakaleny hněvem.

„Blokování chakry? Váženě!?“ Zahřměl. Nishin nezaujatě pokrčil rameny.

„Nemáte mě nechat čekat.“ Zasyčel, rty pobaveně zkřivené, a naklonil se do napjatého těla svého společníka. Ten před jeho pokusem zlostně ustoupil.

„Chováš se jako sobecký debil.“ Zavrčel.

„Hn,“ uznal Nishin lehce, zuby stále odhalené v predátorském úsměvu, hlava nakolěná „ale přesně kvůli tomu mě tak zbožňujete, sensei.“

Neji nakrčil nos a chystal se odporovat.

Nishin ale ještě nedomluvil.

„Ostatní jsou na vás samý ťuťu ňuňu. Pořád jenom ‚Chudák, v jeden den ztratit ženu i dítě. Hrozný.‘ Bla, bla, bla. Nasrat.“

Neji spolknul slova a zatnul zuby.

„Já jsem ale jinej. Že, sensei. Já na váš ‚tragickej osud‘ seru.“ Mladíkova ruka našla mužovu tvář. Muž ucukl, ale prsty se už vpletly do jeho ztěžklých dlouhých vlasů, a dlaň tak stejně zůstala přitisknutá k jeho obličeji.

„Já vás nelituju jako ti ubožáci všude okolo. Nechodím kolem vás po špičkách a nekoukám na vás tajně zpoza rohu.“

Druhá mladíkova ruka sjela po Nejiho odhalených zádech a usídlila se na oblině jeho vypracovaného zadku. Obdivně polaskala lákavou křivku. Starší muž se pod dotekem bezděky otřásl.

„Jste schopnej ninja, kterej mě toho hodně učí.“ Oči dvojice se střetly. „Všechno ostatní je mi _u prdele_.“

Pokud chtěl Nishin ještě něco dodat, musel si to nechat na jindy. Jeho ústa byla najednou plná cizího jazyka a černé vlasy byly zmuchlané v cizích prstech. Koutky mladíkových rtů pod náhlým náporem pobaveně zacukaly. Jeho záda tvrdě narazila do dveří a klika se bolestivě zaryla do jeho žeber. Volnou rukou po ní zašátral a stiskl.

Rty se rozpojily a dvojice vpadla do ztemnělé chodby a několikrát klopýtla. Nahá těla, lesknoucí se ve zbytcích vody a prvních náznacích potu, se spěšně dopotácela k nejbližším dveřím. Dva páry chodidel stanuly na jemném koberci ve zšeřelé místnosti. Poslední dveře s tichým zavrzáním zapadly zpět do futer. Matrace blízké postele se prohnula pod vahou dvou těl.

„Sensei.“ Zasténal Nishin, vzhlížející do bílých očích, odrážejících jas pouličního osvětlení. Muž se sklonil a zajal jeho rty v dalším polibku. Nishin si vychutnával poslední mdlé náznaky železité chuti.

Z mužových zad se na jeho hruď svezlo několik pramenů částečně vysušených vlasů. Mladíkova páteř se napjala v signálu, který jeho tělu daly jejich neposedné lechtavé konečky.

Sotva jeho záda dolehla zpět na prostěradlo, přejely po jeho hrudi zkoumavé prsty. Jeho pták sebou v očekávání zacukal.

„Nejsem ženská sensei.“ Nishinův hlas byl zastřený. „Nenatahujte to.“

Ruka nečekala na další výzvy a její dotek zmizel. Muž se svezl na loket, zapletl prsty do krátkých vlasů a spojil jejich rty v dalším vášnivém polibku. A Nishin prudce zalapal po dechu, když na citlivé kůži konečně ucítil horké sevření.

Dlaň vědoucně přejela po celé délce. A podruhé. A potřetí. Mučivě pomalu. A přesně tak, jak se to Nishinovi líbilo. Tak, jak to nedovedla ani ta nejlepší štětka.

_S chlapem to bylo úplně o něčem jiným._

Nishin nepokrytě zavrčel a trhnul boky ruce v ústrety. Jeho pták se napnul.

Neji rozpojil jejich rty a Nishin nemužně zakňučel.

Muž se vyzvedl do sedu, zatímco jeho ruka mezi mladíkovými stehny udržovala trýznivě pomalé tempo. Dlaň druhé ruky se usídlila pod kolenem. Nishin pochopil a ušklíbl se. Odlepil chodidla z prostěradla a na mužových bedrech o sebe zahákl nárty.

Vždyť o co šlo.

Stejně se mu v téhle pozici líp přiráželo. Obzvlášť, když Neji za odměnu na pár vteřin zrychlil tempo.

Dlaň, stále usídlená pod jeho kolenem, pomalu sjela po křivce Nishinova napjatého stehna, až se usídlila na oblině jeho zadku. Senseiovy nehty se bolestivě vnořily do kůže ve stejném gestu, které předtím muže vyhnalo ze sprchy.

Nishin se zašklebil.

Na to, že měl teď sensei přístup ke stejnému množství chakry jako civilista, si docela věřil. Ale mladíkovi to bylo jedno. Pomalé tahy ruky na jeho ptákovi ho přiváděly k šílenství a on moc dobře věděl, jak senseie přesvědčit, aby je zrychlil.

Zaklonil hlavu a jeho pohled padl na noční stolek. Jeho ruka akorát dosáhla. Matrace pod jeho bedry se v tu ránu zhoupla a nárty za senseiovými zády se rozpojily. Ruka z jeho ptáka zmizela a mladíkova kolena byla zatlačena k jeho hrudi. A on sám, než si mohl začít stěžovat na nedostatek pozornosti, se octl v horkém objetí senseiovy pusy. Hlasitý sten by nedokázal zastavit ani kdyby chtěl.

Nishinova ruka roztřeseně uchopila madlo šuplíku. Prameny mužových dlouhých vlasů ho lechtaly na stehnech. Dřevěná zásuvka při otevírání dutě zarachotila. Jazyk mučivě zakmital na jeho žaludu. A pak Nishinovy prsty konečně nahmataly povědomou lahvičku a s hlavou stále zakloněnou ji necitlivě strčily senseiovi do ramene.

Ruce se při předávání objektu na zlomek vteřiny otřely.

Horko kolem Nishinova ptáka se stáhlo a zase povolilo.

A kluzké prsty začaly masírovat jeho vstup.

„Uvolni se.“

Z horoucího objetí zbyl jenom závan horkého dechu.

_Cokoliv, jen aby se ten pocit vrátil._

Mladík se uvolnil.

První prst vniknul dovnitř.

A pocit se vrátil.

„Sensei.“ Slovo bylo jen těžký výdech. Mužova ústa zarezonovala v odpovědi a Nishinovi mezi rty uniklo zasupění.

Na jeho vstup zatlačil druhý prst.

Nishin zavrtěl boky ve snaze přizpůsobit se průniku.

Sensei vtáhl tváře.

Nishinův mozek vypnul.

_Byl blízko._

Prsty mužovy druhé ruky přejely po jeho koulích.

Třetí prst.

_Tak blízko._

Mužova hlava se zvedla nahoru a dolu a jeho vlasy Nishina polaskaly na přecitlivělé kůži.

Dovnitř vnikl čtvrtý prst.

_Už skoro!_

A právě v tu chvíli musela senseiova hlava zmizet.

Nishin zlostně zavrčel.

Jeho pták byl bolestivě napnutý.

Prsty uvnitř něj se svíjely a klouzaly a rozšiřovaly ho. A on lapal po dechu a vrčel a zmítal se a přál si ta ústa zpátky tam, kde měla být.

Škoda, že někde po cestě zapomněl, jak se mluví.

A pak prsty zmizely, jen aby o pár vteřin později tlak na jeho vstup ještě zesílil. Nishin zkroutil záda a přitáhl si kolena až k hrudi, zatímco Nejiho pták zkusmo pronikal do jeho zadku.

A na jeho vlastním se znovu objevila ruka.

Hlasitý sten nešlo zastavit.

Dlaň, obalená mazlavou tekutinou, teď po jeho délce klouzala mnohem přirozeněji. A on ucítil, jak se jeho koule přitiskly k Nejiho podbřišku, jak ho jeho zadek celého pohltil.

Ruka na jeho ptákovi se rozhodně sevřela.

A sensei se poprvé odtáhl a tvrdě přirazil.

 

***

 

Světlo v koupelně unaveně zablikalo, než se probudilo k životu. Muž trpělivě stál ve dveřích. Netečně čekal, až se proud světla ustálí, a až potom vstoupil.

Chladné kachličky mu zkroutily chodidla, on ale dál mířil ke svému cíli. Za chvíli už hřebenem krotil pocuchané vlasy a v dalším okamžiku si stříkal na obličej ledovou vodu.

Potom znovu narovnal záda.

Tuniku tentokrát nesundával.

Místo toho se rovnou natáhl po čisté soupravě oblečení a pár chvil se koupelnou ozývalo jen šustění látky.

Muž vzhlédl prázdnýma očima do zrcadla.

Posunul si kimono blíž ke krku. Blednoucí otisk zubů na jeho klíční kosti zmizel pod světlou tkaninou. Čerstvá zarudlá ranka na jeho spodním rtu však byla stále všem na odiv.

Světlo zhaslo.

A když zaklaply dveře, místnost se ponořila do neprostupné tmy.


End file.
